This Is Gospel
by bapjuseyo
Summary: Seiring berjalannya waktu, potongan-potongan memori masa lalu Doyoung seakan kembali menyatu. Ia benci saat ingatan traumatis itu muncul tanpa kehendaknya. Ia sungguh tak butuh siapa-siapa. Ia hanya butuh permatanya, Jeno. JaeDo / DoJae / TaeDo / DoTae and other pairs.
1. Chapter 1

_Bapjuseyo proudly present_

This Is Gospel

NCT JaeDo / DoJae

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Yaoi, boys love, Mpreg

.

.

**Disclaimer!** Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agency mereka. Kecuali Jeno punya saya [aw mlu bnget] Cerita ini hanya fiktif.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

* * *

"Mom!"

Lamunan lelaki manis itu tersadar setelah mendengar seruan seorang bocah berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Sontak lelaki manis itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mom melamun?" Tanpa harus bersusah payah menunggu jawaban, bocah itu membawa tubuh kecilnya untuk beralih duduk di paha Kim Doyoung –lelaki manis yang tengah tersenyum.

Doyoung menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Mom tidak melamun."

Bocah itu mendengus. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Doyoung, menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di dada Doyoung. "Mom jangan sedih lagi. Aku kan sudah jadi anak baik."

Doyoung tertegun. Memang belakangan ini ia sering melamun. Bahkan terkadang menangis tanpa sadar. Sepertinya putra lelakinya sempat memergokinya tanpa ia sadari.

Ia kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh kecil putranya, tak membiarkan jarak satu sentipun memisahkan mereka.

"Mom tidak sedih kok. Jeno jangan pernah tinggalkan mom ya?"

Pelukannya semakin erat. Yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Aku sayang mom. Aku janji akan selalu jadi anak baik dan menjaga mom seperti yang appa lakukan!"

Doyoung hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengecupi puncak kepala Jeno berulang kali. Sesekali ia mengusap lembut surai kehitaman milik putranya.

Keduanya terlalu fokus berbagi kasih sayang sehingga tak menyadari sesosok pria baru saja masuk ke dalam apartement mereka. Sepasang matanya terus mengamati Doyoung dan Jeno, bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum kecil.

"Asik sekali ya mesra-mesraan sama mom sampai appa dicuekin."

Taeyong –pria itu mendaratkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Doyoung dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan oleh Doyoung dan Jeno.

"Kok mom saja yang dipeluk. Bagian appa mana?" Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jeno dengan cepat menggeleng dan menutup hidung dengan tangan kirinya, "Tidak mau. Appa bau!"

Dengan cepat, tangan Taeyong terulur untuk menggelitiki bocah itu tanpa ampun. Tidak memperdulikan Jeno yang sudah meraung-raung meminta perlindungan dari Doyoung. Sedangkan Doyoung hanya tertawa melihat dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh kok jagoan appa belum tidur?" Taeyong akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah puas menyerang bocah itu. "Atau mau _video game_-nya appa sita?"

Jeno menatap Doyoung manja. Berharap lelaki manis itu membelanya dari ancaman sang ayah.

"Sita saja appa. Jeno sudah nakal sekarang."

Jeno mendengus. Bukan respon itu yang ia harapkan dari ibunya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal sedangkan Doyoung hanya tertawa.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jeno pergi ke kamarnya seorang diri dengan sebelumnya mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dan mengucapkan salam selamat malam.

"Tidak perlu mom temani?" tanya Doyoung saat melihat Jeno melangkah meninggalkannya dan Taeyong.

"Aku kan sudah besar, mom! Selamat tidur. Aku sayang kalian."

Omongan Jeno mengudara begitu saja. Meninggalkan dua insan yang kini hanya terdiam takjub. Terlebih lagi Doyoung yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Rasanya baru kemarin malaikat kecilnya lahir. Tapi ternyata kini ia sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang mandiri dan penurut.

Sosok Jeno merupakan satu satunya hal paling berharga yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidup. Ia sungguh tidak mau kehilangan Jeno. Anak laki-laki yang selalu membuat harinya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Harta yang tak tergantikan oleh apapun.

"Do?" Taeyong memecah keheningan. "Kau menangis?"

Gelagapan, Doyoung buru-buru mengusap air matanya sembari menggeleng. Bohong. Dan Taeyong tau itu.

Sedetik kemudian, tangisan itu pecah meski tanpa suara. Dengan cepat Taeyong membawa Doyoung ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusap lembut surai hitam itu secara konstan.

Kalimat-kalimat manis yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong seakan tak mampu untuk menenangkan lelaki manis yang kini semakin terisak.

Taeyong merasakan kemejanya semakin basah karena air mata yang tak henti-hentinya turun. Semakin Jeno tumbuh besar, semakin besar pula rasa takut Doyoung akan Jeno yang suatu saat mungkin akan meninggalkannya.

Doyoung tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia butuh Jeno.

Sangat butuh.

Lebih dari apapun.

"Do. Kekhawatiranmu itu tidak akan terjadi. Percaya padaku."

Cengkraman tangan Doyoung pada kemejanya mulai melonggar. Doyoung menarik nafas panjang yang membuat Taeyong tersenyum kecil.

Taeyong mengusap pelan punggung yang lebih muda. "Aku bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun yang berani menyakitimu termasuk diriku sendiri."

Punggung Doyoung berhenti bergetar –sudah berhenti menangis. Sekali lagi ia menarik nafas panjang dan ia hembuskan perlahan.

"Hyung kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

.

.

.

.

Teriakan cempreng dan suara gelak tawa menggema di lingkungan taman kanak-kanak yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak kecil –tentunya.

Jaehyun yang baru tiba di sana, melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu satunya bangku yang kosong di pinggir lapangan. Dengan sekejap, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman kanak-kanak. Sesekali memusatkan pandangannya jika ada anak yang menarik perhatian matanya.

Hari ini, ia ditugaskan untuk menjemput keponakannya dikarenakan kebetulan kakak perempuannya sedang ada urusan mendadak di luar kota. Mau tak mau, ialah yang diberi amanah oleh kakaknya.

Tanpa Jaehyun sadari, seorang anak kecil berdiri di sebelah bangku yang ia duduki. Merasa diperhatikan, secara refleks Jaehyun menolehkan pandangannya. Mereka bertemu mata sebelum akhirnya anak itu membuka suaranya.

"Permisi, paman. Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suaranya pelan dan sopan. Tangan kanannya menunjuk bangku sebelah Jaehyun ragu-ragu. Anak itu terus menatap Jaehyun, menunggu sampai yang lebih tua memberikan respon.

Canggung. Jaehyun segera mempersilahkan anak itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk anak itu mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku kosong sebelah Jaehyun.

Sopan sekali. Jaehyun membatin. Pasti orang tuanya mendidiknya dengan benar dan bagus. Ia jadi tertarik untuk mengajak anak itu mengobrol.

Anak itu hanya diam menatap sepatunya. Sedangkan Jaehyun mulai menggeser duduknya ke arah anak itu yang semula sangat berjauhan.

"Kau tidak ikut main bersama teman-temanmu?"

Merasa diajak bicara, anak itu menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak paman."

Jaehyun menangguk mengerti sebagai respon. Hening. Sepertinya anak ini pendiam. Atau mungkin ia diajarkan untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang lain. Begitu pikir Jaehyun.

"Eh Jeno! Bersama ayahmu ya?" suara cempreng kembali memecah keheningan yang melanda keduanya. "Baru kali ini aku melihat ayahmu."

"Bukan." Dengan cepat anak itu –Jeno menggeleng lalu menoleh ke arah Jaehyun. "Maaf ya paman. Temanku emang suka ngawur."

Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil ke arah kedua anak itu. "Iya tidak apa-apa."

Jeno menggerakan tangannya seakan memberi gestur mengusir temannya. Merasa tidak enak pada om om di sebelahnya ini. Temannya hanya mencibir lalu pergi bergabung dengan anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain di area jungkat jungkit.

Tak selang berapa lama, sapaan seorang lelaki sampai ke telinga mereka berdua.

"Jeno!"

Kedua insan berbeda nama dan umur itu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Appa!" seru yang paling muda.

"Loh Taeyong hyung?" Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Ini anakmu?"

Yang ditanya diam saja. Melempar senyum sambil berjalan ke arah mereka dan disambut oleh pelukan erat Jeno di kakinya. Taeyong pun langsung membawa tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kata wali kelasmu, kau demam?" Taeyong menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jeno. Tak perlu mendengar respon dari Jeno, Taeyong sudah tau jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

Jeno hanya menggumam sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang appa. Sesekali bergerak tak nyaman karena merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

"A –aku baru tahu kau sudah punya anak hyung." Jaehyun yang semula diam mematung akhirnya membuka suara. Sedikit mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena gugup di depan orang yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

"_Long time no see, _Jeffrey." Tangan kanan Taeyong sibuk membelai rambut Jeno yang kini semakin nyaman di gendongannya.

Jaehyun menjawabnya dengan tawa singkat. "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, hyung. Bahkan aku bertemu dengan anakmu."

Yang lebih tua menelan ludahnya. Ia memang sudah sekitar enam tahun tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya ini. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mantan sahabat karena adanya perselisihan besar enam tahun lalu itu.

"Maaf tak bisa mengobrol denganmu lebih lama. Jeno harus segera minum obat dan istirahat."

Si empunya nama –Jeno menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dan tersenyum. Menampilkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapih.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, paman!" Serunya.

Taeyong berbalik arah dan berjalan. Membiarkan Jeno melambaikan tangan kepada orang yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa menit lalu. Dengan semangat, Jaehyun membalas lambaian itu. Berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan anak manis itu.

Dalam sekejap, Taeyong mendudukan Jeno di kursi sebelah kemudi dan memasangkan _seatbelt_nya.

"Kamu mengobrol apa saja dengan paman itu, Jeno?" Tanya Taeyong lembut sembari menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengemudi.

Kaki bocah itu bergerak pelan seakan mengikuti irama lagu yang diputar untuk menemani perjalanan pulang mereka. "Tidak ada. Paman itu hanya bertanya karena aku tidak bermain dengan teman-teman."

Taeyong mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya fokus pada jalanan. Sesekali bersenandung seiringan dengan lantunan lagu yang memenuhi ruang kecil itu.

"Tumben appa yang menjemputku? Mom kemana?" Jeno menoleh ke arah Taeyong meminta jawaban. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menengok sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"Mom sedang ada urusan pekerjaan sayang. Makanya appa yang menjemputmu." Jawabnya. "Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka ya kalau appa yang jemput?" lanjut Taeyong pura-pura kecewa.

Dengan cepat bocah itu menggeleng sekuat tenaga. "Tidak! Aku senang sekali appa bisa menjemputku seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka selalu pamer kalau dijemput appa-nya."

Taeyong tertawa. Dalam hati meringis. Rasa bersalah mendadak menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sekilas melirik Jeno yang masih tersenyum riang meskipun suhu tubuhnya sedang naik.

"Kalau begitu, appa akan lebih sering menjemputmu, oke?"

Kalimat itu disambut teriakan gembira Jeno. Kedua tangannya bertepuk antusias. "Yeay! Aku sayang appa!"

"Appa juga sayang Jeno!" Balas Taeyong tak kalah antusias.

Meskipun dalam hati, ia terus menerus melontarkan permintaan maaf yang tak ada akhirnya.

_Maafkan aku dan Doyoung, Jeno._

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continued._

.

Hello! Setelah cukup lama hiatus, akhirnya aku kembali membawa ff dengan cast NCT yang kedua. maafkan kalau bahasa dan penulisannya berantakan karena aku udah lama banget gak menulis hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca ff ini. Aku sangat mengharapkan kritik, saran, dan semangat dari kalian!

With love,

Nia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bapjuseyo proudly present_

This Is Gospel

NCT JaeDo / DoJae

Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung

Yaoi, boys love, Mpreg

.

.

**Disclaimer!** Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agency mereka. Kecuali Jeno punya saya [aw mlu bnget] Cerita ini hanya fiktif.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

.

_Malam yang tadinya dingin karena turunnya hujan tak berlaku di ruangan yang kini ditempati dua insan yang tengah bercumbu. Sang dominan tak henti-hentinya mengecupi bibir, leher, hingga bahu lelaki manis di bawahnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun._

_Tangan kanannya ia arahkan untuk mengambil sebuah botol pelumas dan memakaikannya di bagian yang seharusnya. Sedetik kemudian nyawa botol itu sudah hilang karena dilempar ke sembarang arah._

_Dengan perlahan, sang dominan membawa miliknya ke depan lubang surga milik kekasihnya yang sudah sangat siap untuk dimasuki._

"_Jaehyun, no –hh. You need to use that."_

_Lelaki manis itu dengan susah payah mendorong dada Jaehyun –sang dominan untuk menjauh. Memberi isyarat kalau ia tidak mau melakukan 'itu' tanpa pengaman._

_Jaehyun berdecak sebal dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Menciumi lagi lehernya secara berulang-ulang dengan sesekali menggigitnya kecil. Membuat si manis kembali mendesah._

"_I like it raw, baby."_

_Lelaki manis itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika Jaehyun mulai mendobrak masuk ke dalamnya. Mengerang tak berdaya ketika Jaehyun tak membiarkan dirinya beradaptasi dengan benda asing di bagian tubuh bawahnya._

_Tak lama, desahan frustasi namun penuh ekstasi itu memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan itu. Kedua tangan lelaki manis itu ia gunakan untuk meremas bicep Jaehyun yang tak henti-henti memompanya di bawah sana._

"_J –Jaehyun. There –hh. Oh God, there."_

_Merasa bahwa ia telah menemukan spot tepat milik kekasihnya, Jaehyun berada di atas angin. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan dan memasukkannya secara cepat. Membuat lelaki di bawahnya mendesah keras._

"_AHH JAEHYUN."_

_Lelaki itu mencengkram erat sprei yang sudah berantakan itu ketika merasa dirinya akan sampai. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri menikmati permainan Jaehyun. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri keras untuk menahan desahan yang siap meluncur kapan saja._

_Jaehyun yang melihat itu tidak suka. Ia menangkup pipi lelaki manis itu, mengusap bibir semanis gula-gula itu dengan ibu jari sebelum mengecupnya._

"_Moan my name, baby. Let me hear those beautiful sounds."_

_Sang dominan tersenyum puas saat indra pendengarannya kembali mendengar alunan merdu yang keluar dari mulut lelaki di bawahnya._

_Lelaki manis itu mengerang keras ketika ia sampai pada puncaknya, diikuti dengan Jaehyun yang sampai 2 menit setelahnya._

_Jaehyun masih setia berada di atas lelaki itu. Menggunakan kedua lengannya yang berada di kanan dan kiri kekasihnya sebagai tumpuan. Mereka sibuk mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat cinta melalui tatapan mata._

_Keduanya berlomba untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Seakan tidak ada lagi stok oksigen di muka bumi ini._

_Jaehyun menatap lelaki manis itu dengan lembut sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir basahnya._

"_Another round, Kim Doyoung?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Tepi sungai Han. Di sinilah Doyoung sekarang. Tak henti-hentinya berlari mengejar Jeno yang begitu antusias bermain di tempat terbuka nan luas ini.

Sesekali Doyoung membetulkan posisi tali tas ransel yang berisi peralatan lengkap mengurus Jeno yang turun karena ia terus berlari.

"Jeno, tunggu!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Malah semakin semangat untuk berlari menjauhi sang ibu.

"Ayo mom kejar aku!" serunya diselingi tawa.

Doyoung semakin mempercepat langkahnya sebelum akhirnya berhasil menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"_Gotcha!_"

Yang digandeng hanya diam saja –menurut. Mengikuti langkah yang lebih tua. Menikmati semilir angin serta pemandangan yang menyejukkan.

Langkah mereka pelan, sesekali tertawa bersama saat ada topik lucu yang muncul di sela perbincangan mereka.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang dilengkapi dengan meja untuk istirahat dan mengisi energi mereka.

Doyoung mengeluarkan dua buah kotak makan, membuka tutupnya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan Jeno.

Mata Jeno berbinar melihat susunan rapih kimbab buatan Doyoung dan buah berwarna-warni pada kotak makan yang satunya.

Dengan cepat, ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan Doyoung sambil tersenyum manis. "Mom. _Help me, please?_"

Doyoung tertawa. Tangannya bergerak mengambil selembar tisu basah dan langsung menyapukannya pada tangan anaknya perlahan.

"Selamat makan!" seru yang lebih muda sebelum memasukan sepotong kimbab ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan seakan ingin menikmati butir demi butir nasi berselimut rumput laut itu selama mungkin.

"Enak tidak?" tanya Doyoung dengan sepotong apel di tangan kanannya.

Jeno tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kepada Doyoung.

Lagi-lagi Doyoung tertawa. Anaknya ini memang selalu bisa membuat hari-harinya semakin menyenangkan. Tak peduli segelap apapun kehidupannya, Jeno selalu mampu memberikan berbagai macam warna di dalamnya.

Jeno mengambil sepotong kimbab lagi dan mengarahkannya ke yang lebih tua, "Mom, aaa~"

Dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, Doyoung langsung melahap kimbab itu dan mengusak pelan rambut Jeno.

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Jeno terkekeh pelan sembari kembali menyuap kimbab untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bangga. Ia bersumpah dalam hati akan terus membuat ibunya tersenyum.

"Kasihan sekali appa tidak bisa melihat senyum cantik mom karena sibuk sekali dengan laptopnya di rumah."

Mata Jeno mengarah ke kotak makan yang berisi buah. Berpikir buah mana yang akan ia makan terlebih dahulu.

Namun tatapannya beralih pada sebuah anggur yang berada di tangan Doyoung. Memperhatikan dengan seksama lihainya jemari Doyoung mengupas kulit buah berbentuk bundar itu.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Doyoung langsung menyuapi anggur itu kepada Jeno. Membuat yang lebih muda menari-nari di tempat –karena senang memakan buah kesukaannya.

Hari ini, Doyoung benar-benar dibombardir dengan ledakan kelucuan dan keluguan Jeno. Ia benar-benar bersyukur Tuhan memberikannya malaikat kecil dalam hidupnya.

Ia terlalu sibuk menikmati tarian polos Jeno sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Berjalan mendekati keduanya yang tengah berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Kim Dongyoung!"

Merasa terpanggil, dengan spontan Doyoung menoleh ke sumber suara. Menelan ludahnya gugup ketika melihat sesosok lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya.

"G –Gongmyung hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana mencekam meliputi ketiga orang yang tengah duduk di ruang makan. Yang paling muda tak henti-hentinya meremas ujung kausnya sembari terus menunduk. Tak berani untuk menunjukkan wajahnya kepada dua orang di dekatnya. Terutama yang tertua.

Sedangkan yang tertua –Gongmyung mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi selama ini kau merahasiakannya dariku dan eomma appa dengan tinggal di sini bersama Taeyong?"

Yang ditanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Dan kau Lee Taeyong ikut membantu Doyoung merahasiakannya?"

"I –iya hyung." Berbeda dengan Doyoung, Taeyong lebih memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang tertua dengan lisan.

Lagi, Gongmyung mengusap wajahnya. Seakan masih tak percaya cerita yang baru saja didengarnya sekitar empat puluh menit lalu.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Doyoung yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ingin sekali memeluk adik kecilnya itu, mengusap kepalanya dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya seolah menolak melakukan itu. Ia terlalu kecewa, sedih, marah, namun senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan adiknya. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

Setelah sepuluh menit tanpa percakapan, yang paling muda memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya. Menatap takut-takut kakak kandungnya sekilas dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Tahu suasana akan berubah, Taeyong beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamar Jeno yang tengah terlelap sejak sampai rumah tadi.

Gongmyung menggeser kursinya ke dekat Doyoung. Merubah posisi duduknya dan adiknya menjadi berhadapan.

Tangisan yang sudah ditahan begitu lama akhirnya pecah. Air mata turun tanpa perintah. Mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi tirus seorang Kim Doyoung.

"Aku selalu saja mengecewakan hyung." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Tangan kanan Gongmyung terulur untuk mengusap surai itu lembut. Sesekali menepuknya pelan, bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

"Ini sudah terjadi dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa memutar balik waktu." Ucap Gongmyung. "Aku mungkin kecewa. Tapi aku tidak mungkin kecewa pada keputusan Tuhan, kan?"

Doyoung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kakak kandungnya yang kini tersenyum lembut.

"Tuhan mempercayakanmu untuk menjaga Jeno dari dunia ini."

Jemari Gongmyung menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Doyoung. Sementara Doyoung sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang sesegukan sambil terus menatap kakaknya.

"Hyung –"

"Kau terlalu banyak merepotkan Taeyong. Bereskan barang-barangmu dan Jeno dan pindah ke apartemen baru bersamaku."

Doyoung rasanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya begitu cepat memaafkan kesalahannya yang sangat besar ini. Doyoung bahkan belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh.

Ia menatap Gongmyung ragu-ragu, "Tapi hyung –"

"Cepat atau lambat, Jeno pasti tahu kalau Taeyong bukan ayahnya." Seakan bisa membaca pikiran, dengan cepat Gongmyung menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum Doyoung lontarkan.

Doyoung tertegun. Memikirkan pernyataan Gongmyung tadi. Ya. Cepat atau lambat, Jeno pasti mempertanyakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

Dilihatnya kembali wajah kakak kandungnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Doyoung yakin Jeno pasti paham seiring berjalannya waktu.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan menyusuri koridor taman kanak-kanak. Sesekali memfokuskan pandangannya jika ada objek yang menarik perhatian matanya.

Terkadang berdiam diri untuk mengamati foto anak-anak kecil yang berbaris rapih yang di tempel di depan masing-masing ruang kelas.

Ia sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Menurutnya, berinteraksi dengan anak kecil dapat menghilangkan stress karena tingkah lugu anak kecil selalu sukses membuatnya terhibur.

Pandanganya tertuju pada ruang kelas yang ia yakini adalah kelas keponakannya, Park Siyeon. Ia kemudian mengintip dari jendela kelas, menyaksikan belasan anak sedang bercengkrama dengan orang yang Jaehyun yakini adalah guru mereka.

Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum kecil ketika matanya berhasil menangkap sosok anak perempuan yang cantik dan sangat familiar –keponakannya.

Ruangan itu tidak kedap suara. Tentu samar-samar Jaehyun bisa mendengar suara canda tawa khas anak kecil dari ruang kelas tersebut.

"Ayo sebelum pulang, duduk yang manis dulu." Samar-samar Jaehyun mendengar suara dari dalam kelas. "Yang paling rapih, boleh keluar duluan."

Sedetik setelah kalimat itu diucapkan, Jaehyun dapat mendengar ributnya suara bangku yang digeret dan bertabrakan satu dengan yang lainnya. Tak berapa lama, kelas menjadi hening. Semua anak-anak di dalam ruang kelas sedang berlomba menjadi anak dengan duduk yang paling rapih.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Lihat? Bahkan dengan kelakuan sepele pun anak kecil mampu membuat Jaehyun terhibur.

"Huang Renjun kamu boleh keluar lebih dulu." Terdengar teriakan gembira yang Jaehyun yakin adalah suara kegirangan dari anak bernama Huang Renjun. Tak lama, Jaehyun bisa melihatnya keluar dari kelas.

Jaehyun sendiri sedikit antusias karena ia penasaran. Apakah keponakan cantiknya itu bisa masuk dalam kandidat anak-anak yang duduk rapih atau tidak.

"Jung Jeno, kamu selanjutnya ya." _Whoops. _Masih bukan Park Siyeon. Jaehyun membatin.

Senyuman Jaehyun seketika luntur ketika melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang baru saja keluar.

"Jeno?" ucapannya pelan tapi mampu membuat si empunya nama menoleh lalu tersenyum girang.

"Loh? Paman yang waktu itu!" Jeno berlari kecil menghampiri yang lebih tua.

Jaehyun tersenyum canggung ketika anak itu sampai di depannya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit tidak percaya dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tadi salah dengar.

"Jadi namamu Jeno?" anak itu mengangguk semangat.

Jaehyun melirik ke arah pintu kelas ketika ada yang keluar, memastikan itu keponakannya atau bukan.

"Kau anak Taeyong hyung kan?" kali ini Jeno menggeleng pelan namun tak ada rasa ragu.

Yang lebih tua menelan ludahnya, "L –alu margamu?"

"Jung!" seru Jeno yakin. Ia sangat hafal namanya karena saat ia bandel, pasti ibunya selalu memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya.

Jaehyun terdiam –sedikit melamun menatap anak laki-laki itu. marganya bukan _Lee. _Tapi _Jung. _sekali lagi,_ Jung._

Lamunan itu tak bertahan lama ketika anak perempuan menubruk kaki Jaehyun. Spontan, Jaehyun langsung menoleh dan menemukan keponakan tersayangnya di sana.

"Wah Siyeon. Ini ayahmu ternyata?" tanya Jeno penasaran.

Yang ditanya hanya mencibir. "Bukan. Ini pamanku yang sangat menyebalkan." Ia tertawa kemudian.

Mau tak mau Jaehyun ikut tertawa garing sembari berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan 2 anak kecil itu, lalu menatap Jeno penuh tanda tanya.

"Boleh aku tau orang tuamu?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran. Karena menurut ingatannya, ia hampir kenal semua teman Taeyong bahkan sampai mantan kekasihnya Jaehyun hafal.

Baru saja menarik nafas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenal melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Mom!"

Seru Jeno keras. Membuat kedua orang lainnya –Jaehyun dan Siyeon menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Jeno.

Menemukan sosok lelaki manis yang kini menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut bukan main.

Tak jauh beda dengan Jaehyun yang kini membelalakkan kedua matanya seolah tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ia saksikan sekarang.

"Doyoung hyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continued._

_._

_._

_._

Hai!

Sejujurnya aku gak pede banget sama tulisanku T_T takut gak rapih, alur kecepetan, dan kurang berkesan buat kalian yang baca. Tapi terima kasih buat review, favs, dan follow kalian ya. Aku sangat hargain itu. I love you, guys!

Ohiya. Any JohnTen or Noren shipper here? Aku berencana bikin ff mereka setelah ini.

Doa ku saat ini cuma semoga ff ini bisa selesai sebelum bulan maret. Mesti rajin—rajin update deh HAHAHA.

Oke sekian dulu dari aku, selamat valentine dan selamat ulang tahun Jaehyun!

With love,

Nia.


End file.
